High School Musical: The Christmas Special
by ILoveMyBooks
Summary: Christmas has come for the East High Students, the snow is falling, the cribs are up and Sharpay Evans has her plans made but with a sudden blizzard and a blackout shall the students get there Merry Christmas? Can Gabriella keep her A Plus Grade?


**To My Sister, **

**To who this story is dedicated**

**X**

Troy Bolton lay seated in pre-algebra class, his hand lay on his textbook while his other hand lay texting his girlfriend Gabriella Montez, the minute he sent the text he looked up at the blackboard, 'Ugh' he thought 'Equations.' Troy sighed, at ten past three today he was finished school, he looked out at the window, it was snowing quite heavily and Troy wanted to get home. He also wanted to give her is girlfriend the biggest hug ever, Gabriella was in Advanced Algebra Class, she was so much better at Maths then Troy, he of course was in all her other classes but even without five classes a week without Gabriella made Troy miss her. Troy of course was looking forward to Christmas, he was longing also for Christmas Day for his present, the iPod Touch. Troy yawned and the teacher stood around and looked at Troy.

"Mr Bolton, does my class bore you?" he said with a snare.

"No, Mr Repollo but I just want school to end, so I can enjoy the holidays" Troy said smiling.

"Mr Bolton, since you want Christmas to come, answer this: If Santa Clause has a diameter of 10 Meters, and the fireplace measures at 8 Meters, how many meters but Santa lose of his diameter?"

"Two Meters, sir" Troy said with an expression of glee.

"Wrong, Santa Clause does not exist!" Mr Repollo shouted "Now stop pondering about Christmas and start answering the questions in your textbook!"

Gabriella Montez, stepped into her bedroom, she shivered as the snow fell to her bedroom ground. She was freezing, she threw her bag on her bed and opened it, so much homework she had to do over the holidays, but the most was English, a eight thousand word essay on Christmas: Fake or Factual. Gabriella removed the library books on Christmas, she opened up her laptop and turned it on. As the laptop loaded, she started to read Chapter One: The Origins of Christmas. Gabriella kept reading and reading, it was really interesting, the laptop had loaded an hour ago and Gabriella was now on Chapter Five: Charles Dickens: A Christmas Carol. It was Seven O clock, up to chapter five Gabriella was loving it but then she decided, to save a bit of the book left. She signed onto her messenger, and with a smile Troy was online, before she could start a conversation with him, another popped up. It was from Sharpay Evans.

Evans Essence: Gabriella, I know we haven't talk much, but I need you to do my English Homework. (:

Gabriella sighed, she didn't want to hurt Troy but she signed off, sighing once more she opened up her firefox internet browser, she opened up Google and searched East High School, she entered the students database and typed in her username and password and then it appeared.

**Gabriella Montez**

**Current SAT Score: 2883**

**Graded Objective: A+**

**Awaited Assignments: **

**English (Winter 2010)**

**Science (Winter 2010)**

**Attendance Record: 98.9%**

Gabriella looked at the Awaitted Assignments, 'Science?" she thought. She picked up her mobile and ring Troy, there was no answer. She walked out to her balcony, it was frozen with snow, and according to her homemade Stevenson's screen, it was -7 degrees. Gabriella was slowly walking back when she slipped, she went head over heels and she landed in a heap of snow, her head banging off the surface. "Ah!" she shouted with fury, getting herself up, she looked at what made her slip, it was an envelope lettered to Santa Clause. Gabriella looked inside of it, the letter was missing. She balanced herself up and slowly once more reached the door of her room. She got herself into bed and rested herself, her leg was swollen and twisted but the blizzard outside would cost more damage to herself. She picked up her phone again and rang Troy, still no answer.

Troy lay lying in his room wrap wrapped up with blankets watching TV, Pamela Anderson was promoting her new book. Troy switched off the TV and opened up the Messenger service, he logged on and there was only one person online, his best friend Chad Danforth. He opened up a conversation but before he could say Hi, the power went out, his room was in darkness. He got out of his bed and with careful steps he found his torch, he switched it on and headed downstairs.


End file.
